Pin the Blame on the Genie
"Pin the Blame on the Genie" is the eighty-fifth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on May 19, 2017 and is the fourth episode in the fourth season. Overview After Kazeem the genie is accused of wreaking havoc in Tangu, Sofia sets out to prove his innocence. Plot In the Kingdom of Tangu, Sofia and her father are at Tangu Palace to have trade discussions with King Habib. Habib tells Roland that there's still time before the discussions begin and asks him if there's anything he wants to do. Roland tells him he wants to go to the marketplace to find a new shawl for his wife. Sofia agrees, as she also wants to go there to see her friend Kazeem. Omar, the Royal Wizard of Tangu, comes out of his caravan and denounces Kazeem as a mischievous troublemaker. Habib tells Sofia to excuse Omar as he's not fond of genies, to which Omar states is because he finds them silly. Sofia defends Kazeem by telling Omar that Kazeem is on the Genie Patrol and takes the job seriously. Suddenly, Kazeem comes in and crashes into Omar. Kazeem is pursuing a rogue genie named Ali Bobo who breaking all the Genie Rules. Habib is horrified when Ali Bobo turns one of his servants into a cake. After he asks what they should do, Sofia tells him Kazeem will take care of it. Using his Jinn Magic, Kazeem apprehends Ali Bobo just as Sergeant Fizz arrives. The pair makes Ali Bobo undo what he did to the palace servant and put him back in his lamp. Fizz then tells Habib that he and Kazeem have rounded up all the rogue genies in Tangu and will keep them confined in their lamps until they learn the Genie Rules. Pleased, Habib gives the pair the day off. Omar is angry that Kazeem crashed into him and denounces him as a menace, despite Kazeem's protests that that was an accident. Sofia and Fizz defend Kazeem with Fizz declaring that he stakes his reputation on Kazeem stating "If he's a menace, so am I." before heading back to Genie Patrol HQ and putting Ali Bobo's lamp in a cage. Kazeem, Omar, Habib, Roland, and Sofia head to the market. Sofia is telling Kazeem not to take what Omar said to heart when they find their path blocked off by camels. When Habib wishes for the camels to move, the camels suddenly sprout wings and start flying around. The camels knock a powder on Habib. Omar accuses Kazeem of being the one who made that happen and demands he be put back in his lamp. Kazeem states he didn't do it, but Omar says he's the only one who could've done it. Habib warns Kazeem there's to be no more funny business or else, before leaving to change his outfit. To prove his innocence, Sofia and Kazeem go to Fizz and put him on the case. The trio looks for clues, but all the evidence they find all say that Kazeem did ''do it. Despite his protests, even Sofia is now starting to doubt his innocence. Nearby, Roland and Habib are eating fruit when all the fruit suddenly goes flying and falls on Habib. Furious, Habib puts Kazeem on trial to determine whether or not he is guilty. Thanks to Omar, Kazeem is found guilty. Sofia tries to vouch for Kazeem, but she only makes it worse by revealing that she believes Kazeem did it by mistake. Hurt and feeling betrayed, Kazeem goes inside his lamp. Afterward, Omar demands that the Genie Patrol be disbanded and Sergeant Fizz go inside his lamp using what Fizz said earlier as the reason. Habib agrees and orders Fizz to be in his lamp by sundown. Later, Sofia tells her father she believes she made a mistake at the trail. Roland tells her she should keep looking. Sofia goes to Fizz and convinces him to reopen the case. Sofia and Fizz head to the site of the fruit attack where they find Omar getting busy with reversing the fruit spell. Since a Jinn Spell can only be undone by the genie who cast it, this instantly makes the pair suspicious of Omar. They follow him to his caravan, where they discover that Omar is, in fact, a rogue genie. Omar pulls Fizz inside and reveals that he framed Kazeem so he could have the Genie Patrol disbanded. He then stuffs Fizz inside a lamp and leaves to undo the flying camel spell. Sofia goes back to Genie Patrol HQ and lets Kazeem out of his lamp. She then apologizes to him for doubting him and informs him of Omar's plot to frame him. Together, they take off and, working together, they expose Omar to Habib and apprehend him. Sofia then frees Fizz, who apologizes to Kazeem for doubting him too. With his innocence proven, Kazeem thanks Sofia for being a true friend. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Jadon Sand as Kazeem *Keith Ferguson as Sergeant Fizz *Sean Schemmel as King Habib *Kevin Michael Richardson as Omar *Fritz Sperberg as Ali Bobo *Sarah Mitchell as Hat Vendor Gallery Omar.png Give The Kid One More Chance.png Trivia *Sofia visits the Kingdom of Tangu for the fourth time in this episode. *Kazeem, Sergeant Fizz, and King Habib all make their second appearances in this episode. *Sofia wears both of her outfits from "New Genie on the Block" for the second time in this episode. *Genie's Lamp from ''Aladdin is featured as the symbol of the Genie Patrol. *Moral: Do what you can to prove someone's innocence, no matter who they are. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4